Protector
by Kawinka
Summary: AU sort of PR Jungle Fury Fran may be just a loyal sidekick and Kira may be just an ex-ranger, but their mission is the same- protect. Protect the rangers, because after all no one else can do it.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers_

_AN/ AU obviously. What if Fran from PR jungle fury and Kira from PR Dino ware the same girl. Crazy I know, but hey it's just an idea and I'm writing just for fun so if you don't like it, don't read._

The day had started normal, at least normal for her- she had woken up to an empty house, had gone for a jog, showered, dressed up and then left for school. Normal. Then in the afternoon she had gone to work, only to find herself rounded by hords of ugly monsters and 3 almost unconscious rangers. So she did what she had always had passion for, besides reading. She fought. She fought with the grace of a dancer and the deadly precision of an assassin. Her curls, her limps- she was a blur to the outside world. But she could see...as always.

Dodge, sweep, kick, dive, jump, punch, slap, bend. They can get her. They won't get her.

Protect. Protect the rangers.

And she will till every last of the monsters is on the ground, unmoving, not dead thought. Rangers don't kill. And Fran would obey the rule, even though she's not a ranger.

Fran isn't a ranger but the other girl in her is, or more precisely...was. The other girl won't let Fran break the rule even if she wanted.

Dodge, sweep, kick, dive, jump, punch, slap, bent. Protect.

She is too far. They are too many. She won't reach them in time. She screams till she feels the blood flowing from her nose. Her eyes are closed and she screams till all the pain, the hurt, the need and the love for her new friends are out, in the open.

As she rises, she knows all her enemies are gone, not dead though for rangers don't kill and Kira was.. no, is a ranger. Her glasses are shattered but it's okay for she no longer needs them. Fran is gone now, Kira doesn't need her anymore.

The rangers are gone when she finally searches for them. She is not surprised though. Kira...Fran... she doesn't go back to work that day, nor the next. She is thinking that she's probably not acting in character. She is supposed to be the perky sidekick, who actually knows nothing. Fran was that sort of person, but the monsters made Fran go away and now all that's left of her is a spare set of glasses. Kira can't be their sidekick, she thinks. She's more like doctor O. Sort of character. She was a ranger, helped once after her retirement, got her powers back. She still can use them should the need arise. But her color isn't yellow anymore, hasn't been for a long time now.

Death and rejection has darkened her mellow yellow nature and she isn't a true yellow ranger anymore. Oh, she is loyal but also too much serious and troubled for yellow. Perhaps shadow must be her color if it was an option.

She is thinking about the past a lot lately. But it's inevitably with the new set of rangers. She knows who they are from the first moment she lays her eyes on them. And the fact they are dressed in their colors doesn't help either.

They are young, still barely children. But then again she wasn't much older then them when she first felt the love for flying her pterra zord gave her. Besides that there had been much younger rangers before. She knows they'll mature in time, and the inexperiance in their eyes will be replaced by wisdom and even more determination then now.

Even when it is over for she has no doubts they'll win, the wisdom won't disappear and they will rule the world and their lives because they will have seen and felt and feared everything.

That evening Kira brings her most treasured possession and in a blink of light Fran and Kira are one. And the yellow dino ranger runs through the small town and the night is filled with moonlight and yellow memories.

The next day starts normal for Fran. The house is empty, the jog peaceful, the shower cold, the breakfast lonely. At work she can feel RJ's stare and she can hear the kids's whispers. She knows soon they will tell her what's this all about and hen it happens she'll act all exsited and unbelieving and surprised, because that's how Fran is.

Should the need arise, Fran will step back and let Kira out. And the yellow dino ranger will be ready to help fellow rangers out. Because all Fran ever will be is a loyal sidekick and Kira the missing ex ranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own Power Rangers

An:\ This fic was meant to be a oneshot but because of the wonderful reviews I could not stand the temptation to try and explore more the idea. I hope the second chapter is almost as good as the first. The next chapter will probably be almost as short as this one and then I'll make a pause to watch the episodes of Jungle Fury so I can continue.

Chapter 2

It was another 2 weeks before they approached her. She knew they had run a background check on her but she was sure nothing came out. At least nothing to connect Fran, the sidekick with Kira, the yellow dino ranger. She had made sure of that.

It wasn't that hard actually, for Kira Ford wasn't missing. She was dead. Killed in a tragic car accident, that's what the police report said. And it was true, for the most part at least. Yes, there was rain and a slippery road, and an emty, dark bridge. And the car, all smashed beyond recognition, and the fire, explosion. A tragic accident indeed. No body, no remains were left. Kira Ford was lost in the darkness of forgotten memories and with her, the last one of the Ford family, the house was turned into another hunted house from an old urban legend. Its occupants have faded in oblivion.

Sometimes Fran dreamt of yellow fire and flying, and pterra screams. She would wake up crying, drenched in sweat. In the morning all that was left of those dreams was the nagging feeling that she had forgotten something utterly important.

But she would swallow and keep going. But it was hard to fight the desire to bring out the box, to push the lid and held out the yellow morpher, to feel the pulsing energy in her hand, to hear the humming of power and freedom, and _good_. It was hard to fight the guilt for being not herself. It was hard to fight the desire to turn away from the sidekick role and be the hero again.

Being a hero- it was a drug all ranger, current and ex-, were addicted to. Oh, it was all for the greater good, for duty and honor. From the moment you held your morpher for the first time it wasn't about the push in the right direction or something that will end, something that could end. The choice to go in the burning building, to fight thousands of monsters, to risk yourself, to give your blood- it was ripped out of your hands. The choice was non-existent, the choice was a primal need, just like breathing and sleeping. It was a need, so consuming that one could go mad if it was not answered.

And it wasn't something that ended with losing powers or defeating the current bad guy. It was part of your nature, of your DNA, even. Once a ranger, always a ranger.

Fran had thought what to tell them. She knew they will ask. Rangers were always suspisious, and who could blame them really. It was easy to simply deny but then she would lose their trust and friendship and everything will be in vain. She could tell them about Kira, but then they will look up to her, they will rely too much on her. Kira was a protector, not an active ranger. Her days as such were in the past now.

The only option was to remain as Fran. So when asked she denied the scream, but reveal having lessons in martial arts. They were suspisious but settled somehow. Perhaps they understood they will not get anything else from her for the moment. But they believed her to be on their side. And for now it was enough.

That night Fran took off her glasses and Kira held out the yellow suit. The bright yellow was almost gold in the light of the candles. She stood so tracing the folds and the old rips of the spandex, remembering times long past. The helmet still held the echo of screams in anguish and pain, and joyful cries of victory. She stared in the black-tinted glass, as if hoping it will give her the answer. But it was silent and smooth safe for a few scrathes.

She knew she had an important decision to make. She had to decide whatever she will rely on the old suit or really decide to help. With a deep breath she took the phone and softly dialed a well known number.

„Hayley here. I hope it's important." the sleepy voice was slightly agitated.

_Breathe._

„Hayley... It's Kira."

She heard the gasp on the other side of the line, just as Fran took her last breath. Protector. That was what she had always been. And Kira Ford... Once again.

'_No turning back now. Ready or not, here I come..._'


End file.
